My Supernatural Drabbles
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: Os momentos passam rápidos demais.
1. Sammy

_**Contém spoiler de "**_**Good God Y'All"**

_**---**_

_**My Supernatural Drabbles**_

Drabble 1 – Sammy

Não é como se a vida de Dean se resumisse em uma única só palavra e pessoa. Não é bem assim, talvez.

Ele não espera nada de Sam na realidade, porque simplesmente não consegue confiar mais nele. E quando ele falou que talvez não seja a melhor coisa do mundo eles continuassem juntos e foi embora, falando para Dean se cuidar, o loiro ficou sentado na cama com uma única palavra indo e vindo em sua cabeça.

Sammy.

Talvez não tivesse outro jeito.

É talvez sua vida se resumisse em uma só palavra e pessoa.

-x-

Eba! Primeiro Drabble Supernatural. O que vocês acharam? Ficou bom? Ficou horrível?

Mande reviews, meus amores. *-*


	2. Prelúdio para o Inferno

_**Como vocês devem saber Supernatural não me pertence. **_

_**Talvez Haja insinuações de sexo, incestos, violência, tortura... Então, estão avisados. **_

_**Contém spoiler. **_

_**---**_

_**My Supernatural Drabbles**_

_**---**_

Drabble 2 – Prelúdio para o Inferno

Era Sam que devia ter ido para o Inferno. Ou talvez era para ser como foi? Afinal, Jonh foi para o inferno por causa do filho mais velho, não é?

Mas não importa quem foi ou deixou de ir para o Inferno, porque o próprio nome inspira certo medo.

E não importa, porque o sentimento de culpa ainda está presente, porque os Winchester tem uma certa ligação com o Inferno um pouco mais além do que imaginavam.

Mas culpa talvez não seja é um sentimento tão abrangente assim. Porque uma vez que você vai para o Inferno, não quer voltar para lá. Não quer voltar para as torturas, nem para o fogo. Não quer que alguém querido passe por isso.

Foi isso que Jonh pensou quando foi para o Inferno por Dean. E foi isso que Dean pensou quando foi para lá por Sam. E agradece até hoje por isso.

---

Então é isso. Mais um. Acho.

Gostaram? Certo. NÃO RECEBI MINHAS REVIEWS. O Chuck Norris vai ir atrás de vocês se não me mandarem.

Reviews fazem bem a minha saúde mental, sabiam?

Mas acho que seria legal agradecer para os que mandaram reviews. E para os que leram e não deixaram reviews. E para os que nem lerão. Todos são importantes.

Kissus.


	3. Dos pecados o menor

_**Como vocês devem saber Supernatural não me pertence. **_

_**Talvez Haja insinuações de sexo, incestos, violência, tortura... Então, estão avisados. **_

**_Desculpem qualquer erro. _**

_**----  
**_

_**My Supernatural Drabbles**_

_**---**_

Drabble 3 – Dos pecados o menor

Talvez Dean devesse voltar para o Inferno, porque fazer sexo com o próprio irmão é errado, é pecado.

Gemeu alto, quando deu uma estocada mais forte no irmão. Que riu e urrou de prazer. O pecado gritando entre eles.

Não importa o que as pessoas diriam se soubesse, aposta que algumas desconfiam, mas isso o excita.

Sam crispou os dedos no lençol e rebolou, chamando pelo o irmão.

Esse era o segredo que condenaria os dois para o Inferno.

Mas isso é tão, tão errado. Porque isso é incesto. Isso é pecado. Eles compartilham do mesmo sangue afinal.

Dormirem juntos, pelo menos, era o menor dos pecados que os Winchester podiam cometer.

---

VIVA! WINCEST! Gostaram? Mano, eu adorei. Esse foi um pouco mais quente, não é?

Bom, vocês devem ter percebido a repetição da palavra "pecado" nesse drabble, mas essa foi minha intenção. No drabble interior também tinha a repetição da palavra "Inferno". Mas isso é só para frisar o assunto principal.

Bom, mandem reviews. E sobre o que gostariam de ler nos drabbles.


	4. Monstro que almeja poder

_**Como vocês devem saber Supernatural não me pertence. **_

_**Talvez Haja insinuações de sexo, incestos, violência, tortura... Então, estão avisados. **_

_**Contém spoiler. **_

_**Desculpem qualquer erro. **_

_**---**_

_**My Supernatural Drabbles**_

_**---**_

Drabble 4 – Monstro que almeja poder

Sangue. Sangue. Sangue. Era isso que Sam pensava desde que chegou em River Pass. Porque só de pensar no poder consumindo seu corpo, tinha vontade de sugar até a última gota de sangue daqueles supostos demônios. Lembrava-se claramente de como era bom ter aquele líquido quente, vermelho e viscoso descendo por sua garganta. Trazendo poder, tirando de sua mente toda a consciência.

E talvez as pessoas não estivessem erradas por o chamarem de mostro. Porque Mery morreu por sua causa. Jess morreu por sua causa. Dean estava sofrendo por sua causa. Samuel matou pessoas, demônios – isso não muda nada, afinal, eram pessoas que os demônios estavam possuindo- por sede de poder.

Ele era um monstro. Um monstro que almeja poder.

---

Eu não gosto do Sam. Desculpem-me quem gosta, mas depois da quarta temporada... Eu adquiri certa mágoa por ele.

MAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS... Vocês gostaram, mandem reviews.

E agradeço a quem está lendo.

Ah, claro. Não gosto de vocês, leitores fantasmas.


	5. As mãos que não tocam mais

_**Como vocês devem saber Supernatural não me pertence. **_

_**Talvez Haja insinuações de sexo, incestos, violência, tortura... Então, estão avisados. **_

_**Contém spoiler. **_

_**Desculpem qualquer erro. **_

_**---**_

_**Jonh e Mery... só pra avisar.**_

_**-**_

_**My Supernatural Drabbles**_

_**---**_

Drabble 5 – As mãos que não tocam mais

Suas mãos nunca mais tocaram as dela. Porque ela estava morta. Isso mesmo, Jonh, morta. Morta por aquele maldito demônio.

Nunca mais poderia olha-lá nos olhos. Suas mãos não a tocariam mais.

E nunca poderia voltar a dizer o quanto a amava. Nunca mais.

Porque ela estava morta. Mery estava morta.

---

Então é isso. Não acho que ficou bom.

Reviews? °-°


	6. O fardo que as asas carregam

_**Como vocês devem saber Supernatural não me pertence. **_

_**Talvez Haja insinuações de sexo, incestos, violência, tortura... Então, estão avisados. **_

_**Contém spoiler. **_

_**Desculpem qualquer erro. **_

_**---**_

_**My Supernatural Drabbles**_

_**---**_

Drabble 6 – O fardo que as asas carregam

Só Deus sabe o fardo que as asas carregam.

Por isso anjos caiem. Porque é difícil se manter longe de desejos e sentimentos. Poder observar os humanos, sem realmente entendê-los.

É difícil saber quem Deus prefere. Saber quem Deus deu a capacidade de amar.

Anjos caiem por causa disso. Caiem para entender.

É. Realmente é muito pesado o fardo que as asas carregam.

---

Viva! Demorei um pouco para postar, né?

Sabe... Eu realmente não gosto de vocês leitores fantasmas.

Reviews não engordam!

Mas eu queria agradecer a quem está acompanhando.

Beijos, meus lindos.


	7. Vozes que clamam pela salvação

_**Como vocês devem saber Supernatural não me pertence. **_

_**Talvez Haja insinuações de sexo, incestos, violência, tortura... Então, estão avisados. **_

_**Contém spoiler. **_

_**Desculpem qualquer erro. **_

_**---**_

_**My Supernatural Drabbles**_

_**---**_

Drabble 7 - Vozes que clamam pela salvação

São sussurros fracos que clamam pela salvação. É o desejo insuficiente de liberdade. É o suspiro desconhecido de paz.

Mesmo sem saber é o que desejam. É o que clamam. Não importa o que sejam – demônios, fantasmas-, mas importa a escolha que fizeram.

O que importa é o quão alta a voz que clama pela salvação.

Fé é um dom e não tem como todos serem agraciados com ela. E para ter salvação, é preciso ter fé.

Todos clamam pela salvação, incondicionalmente talvez, mas poucos têm esse privilégio.

---

Uma amiga me convenceu a fazer esse drabble. Até que ele ficou bom.

Meninas, o próximo drabble vai ser sobre o Cas. EHHHHHHHHH!

Finalmente a inspiração veio. ¬¬'

Reviews? Elas não matam.


	8. Anjos caídos precisam saber a amar

_**Como vocês devem saber Supernatural não me pertence. **_

_**Talvez Haja insinuações de sexo, incestos, violência, tortura... Então, estão avisados. **_

_**Contém spoiler. **_

_**Desculpem qualquer erro. **_

_**---**_

_**My Supernatural Drabbles**_

_**---**_

Drabble 8 – Anjos caídos precisam saber a amar

Uma vez que caiem, não tem como voltar a aquilo que todos chamam de "Paraíso". Castiel sabe disso.

Sempre soube isso desde o momento em que se apaixonou por Dean.

Anjos não podem amar. Mas Castiel ama. Mesmo que seja um guerreiro tanto quanto Dean, ele ama.

Castiel não se arrepende, porque ele simplesmente quase que pediu por isso, só para ficar mais perto de Dean.

Então não importa se está sendo caçado por seus irmãos, porque não tem como se arrepender de amar Dean.

Anjos caídos sentem sentimentos a partir do momento que caiem.

Castiel sabe que anjos caídos precisam saber a amar.

---

Mano, eu quase espirrei isso aqui. Digitei tão rápido...

Mas vocês gostaram, meus amores?

Desculpe, demorei para postar...

Mandem reviews, os dedos de vocês não vão cair.


	9. O medo é o pior inimigo

_**Como vocês devem saber Supernatural não me pertence. **_

_**Talvez Haja insinuações de sexo, incestos, violência, tortura... Então, estão avisados. **_

_**Contém spoiler de The End. **_

_**Desculpem qualquer erro. **_

_**---**_

_**My Supernatural Drabbles**_

_**---**_

Drabble 9 – O medo é o pior inimigo

Não precisa ter medo. Era isso que Dean dizia para Sam, quando o mais novo ficava com medo do escuro.

Sam sente falta dessas palavras saindo da boca do irmão, porque Sam está com medo. Com medo de perder Dean.

Mas Samuel acha que Dean também está com medo. Porque sabe que para Dean, ele _–Sam- _é tudo.

Então aqueles dias que passou sem Dean, com medo do escuro foram difíceis. E Sam se obrigou a dormir de luzes acesas para não ter que encarar os fantasmas (_e os erros)_ do seu passado.

E quando ouvir Dean dizer, com todas as letras que era melhor que eles ficassem separados _(que eram mais forte assim) _sentiu medo.

Finalmente percebendo que tinha quebrado seu irmão por completo com os seus erros.

---

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.


	10. Fazer de conta que esquecemos

_**Como vocês devem saber Supernatural não me pertence. **_

_**Talvez haja insinuações de sexo, incestos, violência, tortura... Então, estão avisados. **_

_**Contém spoiler de Fallen Idol. **_

_**Desculpem qualquer erro. **_

_**---**_

_**My Supernatural Drabbles**_

_**---**_

Drabble 10 – Faz de conta que esquecemos

Era difícil ignorar o apocalipse, com praticamente batendo em sua porta.

E era ainda mais difícil ignorar o fato que eram inimigos, irmãos, porém inimigos. Lucifer e Miguel tinham que se enfrentar.

Sam e Dean também tinham que se enfrentar – emocionalmente falando-, pois aconteceram tantas e tantas coisas, que eles se amam um pouco menos.

Mas amar é humano. Então eles precisam disso para viver.

E foi um alivio quando Sam simplesmente colocou tudo o que sentia para fora. Que ele tinha culpa. Muita. Mas Dean precisava deixá-lo crescer.

Além disso, foi bom para Dean. Ele também tinha culpa afinal. E tudo ficou quase bem, que era patético com todo o Apocalipse acontecendo, depois que matarão aquele protótipo de Paris Hilton.

Mas era melhor fazer de conta que eles não tinham mágoa acumulada de tantas palavras não ditas, mais tão necessárias. Era melhor fazer de conta que não, não o Apocalipse não estava tão próximo que quase era possível senti-lo.

Não era a melhor saída. Mas fazerem de conta que esqueceram era muito mais fácil.

---

Terminei!

**Leu? Gostou? Quer mais? REVIEWS!**

**(se não, nada feito)**

Pulando isso, queria agradecer a quem está lendo. E a quem nem sabe da existência dessa fic. Todos merecem um agradecimento. *-*

Bem, meus caros leitores... O que você gostariam de ler nesses humildes drabbles?


	11. Sonhos não tinham que ser negros

_**Como vocês devem saber Supernatural não me pertence. **_

_**Talvez haja insinuações de sexo, incestos, violência, tortura... Então, estão avisados. **_

_**Contém spoiler de Fallen Idol. **_

_**Desculpem qualquer erro. **_

_**---**_

_**My Supernatural Drabbles**_

_**---**_

Drabble 11 – Sonhos não tinham que ser negros

Dean sangra. E talvez ninguém soubesse disso, porque são cortes não visíveis.

Dean sangra e ninguém teve tempo para parar e curá-lo. E agora era tarde, porque nada pode abafar a dor.

No momento, eles têm uma prioridade. E Dean não está bem. Ele nunca esteve bem, na realidade.

Dean detesta se sentir fraco, mas ele está tão quebrado por dentro, que nem se detestar –afinal, ele é fraco- consegue mais.

Mas ele não pode demonstrar fraqueza agora.

Dean tem um serviço a cumprir, tem que ajudar as pessoas. E como o bom soldado que seu pai criou, Dean vai fazer isso e mais um pouco, mesmo quando ele mesmo precisa de ajuda.

Dean tem pesadelos todas às noites. Sonhos tão negros que mal deveriam existir.

Sonhos em que ele perde o pouco que lhe resta de uma família, sonhos em que ele perde o que restou da humanidade que deixou no Inferno, em meio às torturas.

Sendo assim, Dean não pode perder as poucas coisas que lhe restaram para sonhos tão negros.

---

Eu não entendi o que escrevi. O.O

Mas eu gostei, eu acho.

Reviews?


End file.
